


Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Suki dies during a failed assassination attempt on Zuko and Sokka must pay respects.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Hello by Evanescence, where the title comes from.
> 
> This fic is a lot darker and way more violent than all my others, you've been warned. It's mostly the beginning, the second half is just the aftermath.
> 
> Was going to be the whole gaang, but it went a different way than planned.

Suki's death had been sudden. She had been patrolling the grounds at night, just to make sure there were no more attempts on Zuko's life. He'd been attacked several times before, but either Suki or Sokka had taken care of them before they even got to Zuko. This night was different.

Sokka was asleep, curled up next to Zuko in their bed. His boomerang lay beside him on the nightstand. He'd had to use it more than once, which was too many times more that Sokka wanted to. He hated that there were people out there who wanted Zuko dead. Zuko was only trying to do what was best for his people. He worked long into the nights and dealt with foreign diplomats and frustrated citizens every day. He worked so far to fix what his great-grandfather had started and there were people who tried to kill him for it.

The creak of an opening window roused Sokka from his not-so-deep sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep well since the assassination attempts started. Even when did sleep, the assassination nightmares tormented him.

The light of the full moon filtered in through the window and Sokka could see what had caused the noise. Two dark figures stood by the window, with a third attempting to follow.

Sokka leapt up and grabbed his boomerang from beside the bed and flung it towards one of the men. It hit its target in the head, the man hadn't move fast enough to avoid it. He shot a burst of flames from his palms, nearly burning Sokka as he rolled out of the way. In his bed, Zuko stirred.

"Sokka," He mumbled. "What's...?"

He was cut off from another blast of fire aimed at Sokka's head. That certainly woke Zuko up. He threw fireballs at his attackers as Sokka grabbed his sword and attacked from behind. Sokka didn't like hurting people, but he'd do anything for Zuko. The vomiting and fainting would come later, when he remembered all the blood and gore he had caused. 

Sokka stopped thinking and let his muscles do the work for him. The voices around him faded to incoherent yells and the fire around him kept burning, with no care for what it destroyed. Everything was a blur of red and gold. Mostly deep, crimson red. Sokka was covered in the red.

"Sokka!" A voice called out. He recognized that voice, but couldn't tell who it belonged to. "You can stop now, they're dead."

Sokka's sword was pushed out of his hands and he was engulfed in a tight embrace. Flowing red robes and silky black hair. Speckles of red and the smell of burning flesh.

Sokka was pulled out onto the balcony. The clean night air did little to free him from his current state. Sokka clung to the railing and looked down. What he saw was far worse than anything he could have ever imagined.

The courtyard below was shiny and beautiful, full of blooming cherry trees and a small, lively pond. The beauty was irrelevant when compared to the sight in the middle of it. Suki was on the ground, not moving. Not twitching, groaning, or fighting. The right side of her body was charred. Sokka failed to look away. There was a small knife next to her, matching the puncture wound in her neck and pool of blood among the grass. A sob caught in Sokka's throat. And Suki laid there. Irreversibly dead.

* * *

It'd been a week. The whole Gaang had traveled to Kyoshi Island, where Suki was to be put to rest. Sokka had planned to stay at the palace and ignore the outside world, but Zuko had dragged him along. Sokka would only feel worse if he didn't go.

Suki had been buried in the earth, like her ancestors before her. She hadn't seen her parents since they sent her away to Kyoshi Island at a young age and had told nobody about there. Instead of family, she was surrounded by friends. Warriors, diplomats, leaders, and peacekeepers. She'd died too young.

* * *

Sokka sat on the steps of the building where the Kyoshi Warriors trained. The last time he'd been there was years ago. Suki had trained him and made him wear a dress and makeup. The Fire Nation had attacked and burnt the village. A lot had changed since then. The Kyoshi Warriors traveled the world to help those in need and some protected Firelord Zuko. Suki was the only one to die that night.

Sokka watched as Zuko approached the building. He stared mindlessly down at the ground as Zuko sat down next to him. He looked back up as Zuko took off his crown and let his down, setting the things down to his right. He put an arm around Sokka's waist and planted a kiss on his forehead. He said nothing, just held Sokka and looked out at the village below.

"I'm sorry." Zuko finally said.

Sokka buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I could have done something."

"No," Zuko objecting, running his fingers through Sokka's hair. "You did the best you could."

Sokka began to cry. Tears spilled down his cheeks, absorbed by the fabric of Zuko's robe. His sobs were muffled as he pressed his face harder into Zuko's shoulder. Sokka had loved Suki. First as a girlfriend, then a friend, and then a best friend. this, Zuko understood. He rubbed circles into his boyfriend's back. They both knew Sokka would never get over Suki's death, but why should he? He shouldn't forget about all the good times he'd had with her. 

"She was proud of you." Zuko whispered. "She told me herself."

"Why?" Sokka asked, slowly wiping away his tears as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"You've changed." Zuko explained. "You're more than just the kid with the boomerang. You've saved lives and improved things for people around the world. You still do. You're a hero and a genius."

"What about handsome?" Sokka interjected.

Zuko grinned. "Yeah, that too."


End file.
